Ben's Gift
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ben receives an odd birthday gift from his boyfriend Kevin and things just get crazy from there on. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom/Sub Toys Pet

Pairing: Ben/Kevin/Rook

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Ben's Gift

Ben receives an odd birthday gift from his boyfriend Kevin and things just get crazy from there on.

Chap 1 The gift

It was Ben's 18th Birthday and his boyfriend and lover of four years Kevin Levin had gotten him a very untraditional gift. At first Ben had thought his boyfriend had forgotten his birthday but after everyone went home that's when Kevin revealed the secret.

Kevin kissed Ben. "Sorry babe, I couldn't reveal your gift in front of everyone."

"Oh Kevin you didn't get another piercing did you?" Ben asked and Kevin blushed. That was last year it was a big surprise for Ben to find out his boyfriend had pierced his nipples. Kevin didn't regret it, Ben found lots of uses for them.

"No no no, I didn't get nothing pierced although I know a guy he can put something real nice on you for owowow!" Ben grabbed Kevin's ear and tugged hard.

"Absolutely not!" Ben snapped.

"Ok ok, but I did get you something very nice. I think you'll like him." Kevin said and left the room.

'Him?!' Ben thought, if he had a normal boyfriend he'd expect Kevin to have gotten him a puppy, but oh no, he did not have a normal boyfriend, but then again he didn't have a normal life.

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was a member of the galactic police since he was 10 years old. Him and his cousin Gwen both have anodite dna inside them, Gwen could become a full anodite however Ben was unable to, he could still manipulate mana and cast a spell or two. Both were enrolled into the academy at age ten.

Ben met Kevin when he was 13, Kevin was homeless osmosian and doing what he could to survive. When he met Ben he got caught up into some trouble and Ben saved him. Kevin offered up his body as a reward but instead Ben took a kiss. He offered Kevin a better way and Kevin found himself in Ben's home living with the boy, Ben was true to his words and he gave Kevin a better way. Kevin was smart he entered the academy and became a member of the galactic police. They became partners right away and were the best combo even better than Gwen and her partner Cooper.

Their relationship was known by both families but not all the little details. First off Kevin was a sub and Ben was the dom. Kevin loved the first time he was taken by Ben and he wanted the same love and passion Ben dished out every time. Ben walked down the path of the S&M scene, he found he enjoyed it as much as Kevin. They were famous at the clubs Kevin was the sub every dom wanted to fuck and Ben was the dom every sub wanted to beg for.

Each of their birthdays were a wild day every year. Ben couldn't wait to see what Kevin thought up this time. Kevin came in with a huge box with holes in the top. 'Oh no…' Ben thought.

The ribbon came off and the box opened up, Ben gasped in shock. In the box was a male an alien male, a Revonnahgander. He was wearing nothing but a green collar and a loincloth covering his manly bits. "Rook this is your master Ben." Kevin said pointing to Ben and Rook looked at him.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" Ben screamed shocking both males.

Rook watched as Ben grabbed Kevin by the ear. "Ow my ear ow ow!"

"Explain now, and it better be good or every punishment I've ever given you will be a walk in the park." Ben was using his dom tone and Kevin gulped.

"Look Ben I know a guy, he deals to rich people looking for some alien action. Some doms and some subs, I saw him at the bazaar when I was at looking for your birthday gift. He showed me a few contracts and I saw this guy. He looked hot and sexy and when I saw he was a sub I thought he'd be perfect." Ben hit Kevin over the head.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid." Ben said, after a few minutes Ben sighed and took a deep breath to calm down. "Alright I have his contract now I'll just return him home and…"

"Noo you mustn't!" Rook shouted speaking for the first time. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn Master Tennyson. But you see at all costs I must not be sent home."

"Please explain Rook, and you can call me Ben." Ben said.

"You see do to a mistake on my part one of our storage units were destroyed. My father couldn't pay for the damages and the cost of all the food that was wasted put my family into a hole. So my father sold me to pay for the damages, I was sold for a ten year contract if I return or if I'm sent back home my father has to pay back all the money. Not only that but I will disgrace my family." Rook bowed his head. "Please Master Ben please allow me to service you."

"Rook that's not…"

"I am well versed in how human males mate with other males, I don't have hands on experience but I will do everything I can to please you Master Ben; sir." Rook looked up his ruby red eyes stared at Ben pleadingly, he looked like a kitten.

"Come on Ben look at that face, how can you say no to that?" Kevin said, and Ben turned and gave him a glare. "Don't you think it's better for him to be with someone who will actually care about him, instead of using him as a piece of ass?"

"Alright fine, Kevin go get ready but this discussion is not over." Ben said and Kevin bolted to get ready. Rook stared at Ben and found himself getting aroused. The loose fabric of his loincloth was lifted up and his thick cock was exposed. Ben turned and saw his state and couldn't help but feel his blood rush south. He had white and black markings all over his body and it seemed his muscled body was covered in blue fur. Rook's nipples were poking out from the fur from his arousal. His cock was very human like it was a darker color and his balls were covered like the rest of his body in blue fur.

Ben kneeled down to look at Rook. Rook blushed feeling his heart beat faster. "Are you a virgin Rook?"

"Y-y-yes sir." Rook spoke his voice shaky.

Ben cupped Rook's cheek, his thumb ran over Rook's lips. "Have you had a first kiss before?"

"No sir." Rook gulped and he felt his cock start to leak pre cum.

"I don't want to steal what's precious to you Rook. You can stay mine for ten years, you won't have to use your body unless you want to." Ben said and pulled away. Rook whined at the loss. "Come with me Rook." Ben helped Rook up and he was suddenly very nervous as his cock bobbed in the air. Ben led Rook to his bedroom where Kevin was completely prepared. He had a black with green trim collar around his neck, the man's nipples were pierced and had ring piercings, there were chains going from his nipples and clipped to a unique cock ring around Kevin's cock. It was a silver ring with a sensor, it was an eternal cock ring if Kevin ever wanted to cum he'd need Ben's finger print in order to cum. Kevin's pubes and pits were shaved clean. He had leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Sit back and enjoy the show Rook." Ben whispered in Rook's ear before he joined Kevin on the bed. Rook gulped and his hand gripped his cock. 'Being Master Ben's pet may be interesting.'

To be continued


End file.
